


A Dark Possession

by orphan_account



Series: Pendragon Diaries: Gravity Falls [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OC, Original Works - Freeform, Read my overview post, Some Harry Potter stuff, Someone help, What the heck did I just write?, baggage, dragon - Freeform, my mind is messed up, plz give feedback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzy felt bad when Dipper was possessed by Mr. Cipher, but now he is controlling her. WTH? Really?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I am a horrible person and do not know how to write a story from a to b. Plot scattered, just bear with me.
> 
> BTW: Septra rope burns dragooned, dont know what that is? I explain it in another post.

"Ha!" I got out of the shower and blow dried my hair, "Early morning run with Lovey, a warm shower, and pancakes for breakfast. Im going to have the best day today!!!" I hummed a bit as I flipped my hair over, drying it.

"Im off to the gym," Arthur hollered. "Want anything while Im out?"

"Some more fertilizer for the garden," I straightened my bangs. "Oh! And Lovey needs more treats."

"Gotcha!" he whistled and left.

I danced a bit in the mirror, "You Mrs. Pendragon, have the best husband ever!" I added a touch of pink lipstick and pulled on my mystery tank. I frowned when my tattoo was not covered and started to pull at it, trying to cover it, "Why did I think it was good to get this?"

I grimaced at the simple white ink dragon that resided on my hip. "And why did I get it there? I mean, I am a dragon, there's no reason to have it inked on my body."

"Well," I shrugged it off and ruffled my hair. "Time to go to work."

I turned off the light and skipped to the front door, Lovey whined, "Sorry pup," I reached down and scratched her ears. I tossed her a chew bone, "When you finish that, Ill be back." I opened the door and decided to lock up. 

"Ow!" I dropped my key and grabbed my head. "That's weird…" I shrugged. "Must have had too much tea."

I arrived at the shack and signed into work. 

"Hey girl," Wendy looked up from her magazine. She pointed at the corner of the shop. "Stan wants you to put those on display."

"Can do!" I threw my backpack behind the counter and started unpacking the boxes and heading to the shelves.

"He also wants you to be on stage," she laughed.

"Mermaid or fairy?" I rolled my eyes.

"Different," she started bursting out laughing "were fox."

"Oh yay!" I sighed. Suddenly my head was ringing again."Oww!" I grabbed my head and sunk down against the shelves.

"You ok, kid?" Stan peeked in from the back room.

"Yea," I rubbed my head. "I'm fine, Im fine. Just doing my job and -ah- bumped my head."

"Great!" he rolled his eyes and frowned. "then get to work!!!!" 

I jolted up and banged my head on a shelf. He laughed and went back into the show room, "What a weird kid."

I picked up the knick knacks that fell off the shelves. "This is weird," I rubbed my head and placed the cheep souvenirs neatly back. 

"Hey girl," Wendy called from the counter, "you k? You're acting a bit weird. You didn't have coffee again?"

"No!" I snapped and stuck my tongue out. The last time I had coffee, I was bouncing off the walls. I always forget that that much caffeine can make me go cray cray. "It's just I have this weird headache."

I felt it again, but this time it was raging! It was a horrible pain that felt like someone shot a knife or a sharp object at the back of my head. I grabbed at my scalp and fell down, crying.

"Oh MY Gosh!" Wendy ran to me and grabbed my shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Get out of me!" I yelled as I felt something forcibly enter my mind. I clawed at the floor and tried to push myself up. My eyes started to droop and I fell down, unconscious with rapid breaths.


	2. Bill Takes Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill finally takes over after accepting a deal from Lizzy's ex. Please read my post about character overview.

I opened my eyes to find myself in some sort of black and white landscape. It was kind of like the shack, but a little bit blurry.

"Where am I?" I looked around. 

"Common fire! You're in your mind," I heard the inhuman voice from behind me.

"You!" I turned around and hissed at him. 

"Calm down, Sparky! I mean, common cutie, I'm not here to hurt you yet," Bill rolled his eye back in an act of sarcasm.

"You're here for a reason," I turned from him. "Who sent you here?!"

I turned back to face him, but he was gone. "Huh?"

"Someone you know," I felt him stroking my hair. I jerked away from him and fell down. He floated over me like nothing was wrong. "Someone you were romantically involved with. Someone whose heart you tore apart piece by piece. 

"Oh, you mean Mitch. Ha! Really, he was so desperate to send you to do his dirty work. Pathetic," I laughed and placed my hands on my hips. 

"Heh! He was pathetic. But he did give me a good offer," he twirled his staff.

"Uh huh? And whats that?" I pursed my lips.

"He wants your body," his eye widened in excitement.

"What? We broke up years ago!"

"Not in that way toots!!!" he turned red and grew in size. "I am going to transport you personally to him," he danced around me.

"And how are you going to get me to him?" I frowned.

"By taking over you!" he laughed and entered my chest.

"Get out of me!!!!" I screamed again and started to grab my head. It was banging. "Get out!!!" I fell again.

'Is she dead?" Soos poked me. My eyes opened without me willing them to. It was kind of hard to explain, but I could not control my body.

"Why can't I move?" I thought. "What's going on."

"Oh thank goodness," Wendy bent down and patted my shoulder. "Are you ok? You took quite a fall."

"Ha! I'm just fine," it was my voice, but I wasn't in control of my speech either. "Must of just gotten a little light headed. You know us humans are basically useless."

Wendy reached down and pulled me up, my knees buckled. 

"Interesting," Bill made me say as he wobbled to a chair. Wendy sat me down.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital. You don't really look that well."

"Nah! Im fine guys," he chuckled and crossed my legs. 

"You feel really hot," Wendy felt my head.

"Common! Im fine," he stood me up and wobbled a bit. "Since when do I wear heels?" he glanced at my laced boot booties. 

"Since always," Soos looked away. "I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything, but dude, you are really freaking me out."

"Yea," Wendy frowned. "Soos is right."

"I fine," Bill flipped my hand. "Now if you don't mind, Im going to go upstairs, to uh, powder my nose."

"Whatever man," Wendy rolled her eyes. 

Bill made me run up the stairs to the nearest restroom. He closed the door behind him and looked at me in the mirror. I looked at myself in terror. My eyes were yellow and slitted with bags underneath them. I looked like myself otherwise, just psychotic.

"Wow! What a body," he turned around and inspected my butt. "Tight," he rubbed it remarking on my jeans. He then ran my fingers through my hair, "Long hair though," he laughed. "Geeze toots, how do you maintain all of this and its so big," he pulled back my lips and looked at my teeth. "Now how do we make these suckers pop out?"

"Oh no! You'll never find out how to pop my fangs," I spoke too soon.

"Haha!" he remarked at them and bit my lip. My fang instantly sunk into my skin and drew blood. "Wow! I forgot how fun pain was since I inhabited Pine Tree's body."

He started to play some more with my powers. Next it was my claws, which he used to scratch every exposed part of my body. Then my tail, which he swung into the towel rack and knocked everything on the counter down on the floor. Piles of glass surrounded my feet. He soon transformed all the way and landed on all fours on the glass. I gasped when I felt the shards enter my paws. He turned back and started to pick the shards out of my hands.

"Oh yea!" he laughed. "This is the best idea I've had in centuries."

He rustled my hair a bit and exited the bathroom.

"Hey Elizabeth," Dipper climbed upstairs. "Wendy told me you weren't acting like yourself."

"Hey Pinetree," I smiled, revealing my fangs to him. 

"Yea, you're kind of freaking me out right now," he stopped and crossed his arms.

"I'm fine," I said while I simultaneously rolled my ankle and fell.

"Are you ok?!" he reached for me.

"Why do people keep asking me that?" Bill lowered my brows and frowned at him.

"Oh my gosh! You're bleeding!" Dipper cried, then stopped and thought for a moment. "Wait a minute?"

I knew he was catching on. I fought my way back into control.

"Hey!" Bill screamed at me. "Stop."

"Dipper! Help!" I held on to my control. "Bill! He's con-"

"No! You will not be in control," Bill pushed me back down into my mind and brushed off my hands. "Anyway," he tried to snap with my left hand, failure. "Huh?" he gave it a couple more tries. "This is just kind of sad," he switched to my right hand, perfect snap. "Well what do you know."

"I knew it!" Dipper exclaimed. "Give her back her body!" he started to look around. "Elizabeth, wherever you are, I will get you back."

"She's in here, you idiot," Bill stood up and leaned onto the table that was at the landing. "She can see everything, but she has no control. Like I can make her do this," he slapped my face and ran me into a cabinet. "Haha! Hilarious!"

"Im going to stop you, Bill," Dipper warned.

"OOO! Scary! Look kid, what are you going to do? Clearly, no one will believe you," Bill taunted.

Dipper ran for me, but Bill pushed him aside, "See ya later!" he started his evil laugh and ran for the door.

"Where are you taking me?" I screamed at him. 

"You'll see, sweets," he mumbled. "You'll see. First stop, a cave in the middle of the woods.

It was a good ten minutes until he sprinted me into the middle of the clearing with the pond. He laughed and spun me around.

"Man, you are really flexible," he chuckled as he brought me down into the splits. "Hey HandsnPaw! I know you are out here!"

I felt him stomp through the forest. He saw me and smiled, "Why do you call me? Do you seek aid or advice?"

"No," I gave him an evil sneer and grew out my claws. "I came to warn you."

"You don't seem too great, fire breather," he tried to approach me. He stopped when he saw my eyes. "No."

"Oh yes, remember me, hairy?" Bill taunted him. 

"How dare you inhabit such a gentle creature!" he growled and lunged at me.

Bill jumped out of the way and sat on a nearby boulder.

"Tsk tsk tsk," he tapped my claws. "Remember, this gentle creature," he gestured to me, "Is still in here. You harm me, you harm her. She's pretty fragile," he laughed and plunged my claw into my leg. I felt the pain shoot into my subconsciousness. 

Hoofsnpaw jerked himself away and stomped his hoof, "Fine, tell me your demands, but please don't harm her."

Bill stood me up and circled him, "Something big is coming and I know you are her ally," he traced my hand over his arm. "You will not come to her aid when It happens."

"What happens?" he picked my hand off his shoulder. 

Bill rubbed it and crammed both of my hands into my pocket, "You'll know when it happens. Its coming in with a bang," he laughed. "So whaddaya say?" my voice rang through the forrest. 

"I can't help her?" he inquired.

Bill took my hand out of my pocket and poised my claws next to my chin.

"Fine! Deal!" Hoofsnpaw agreed in defeat. "Now release her."

"Cant do buddy," he laughed. "I have big plans for her."

"Don't you dare harm her!" he growled.

"Trust me, Im not going to," Bill laughed and circled him one last time. 

I sent a message to the manotaur's mind when our eyes met, "Help me," I pleaded. Then Bill ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Im skipping about 2 whole chapters, pretty much, after the chase, the Twins and Arthur catch Lizzy and enter her mind.

"Haha!" Bill spoke now while my hands were being bound to the chair.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," Arthur frowned as I was being secured with Septra rope.

"You want to hear what she is thinking?" he smiled and let me gain some function. I let out a scream. He took over again. "Aww, isn't she adorable."

"Im going to make you release her," Arthur gritted his teeth and tied the rope tighter. "And when I do, I will make you pay for what you have done to her."

"Oooo! Im so scared, big boy," Bill made me smile. "What are you going to do, harm me. If you hurt me, you hurt her. I am in her body after all."

"We aren't going to hurt you," Dipper spoke up. "The last time you were in my body, my weaknesses defeated you. Well, you are in her body and we know what hers are."

"Right now it's ten o'clock at night," Arthur grinned. "She didn't get any sleep last night due to your possession. When she is tired, she is cranky and worn out. Plus, you must be feeling very hungry right now."

"That the best you got," he frowned and freed one of my legs from a loose strap. He kicked it over to cross with my other one in a sexy manner. "Bring it!" 

Mabel pranced over and blew an air horn in my ear. I cringed inside my consciousness. 

"See you later," they left and locked the door.

"Ha, just you and me, toots," he leaned back and pulsed my foot.

Please let me out, I thought to him. The rope! It burns!!!!

"Shut up, sweet cheeks," he gritted his teeth. "I'm finding a way out of this. And when I do, you and your friends will burn!"

Yea right. Like you will hurt them! Not on my watch.

"What are you talking about?" he laughed. "You're," yawn, "useless," he yawned, "while you're trapped in your-" he yawned again. "Why do I feel so.. so"

"Exhausted?" I thought to him. "I need to get some sleep."

"Ha! Right, sleep," he huffed while my eyelids shut.

"NOPE!" an airhorn was blown in my face. Bill screamed while Mabel slammed the door shut. "No sleeping," her muffled voice warned.

My brows furrowed and I started to stomp my free foot on the ground! "LET ME OUT OF HERE! LET ME OUT!! LET ME OUT!!! I WILL DESTROY YOU!!! YOU HEAR ME!?!"

My stomach started to growl and I started to get frustrated, "Bill," I warned him. "You better let me out of here or you will not like my reaction."

"Never!" he started his evil laugh. "Ooo! My stomach? What?!"

"Im hungry, you idiot!"

"Ugh! You people and your needs," he huffed. He started to struggled against the bonds. He sighed and gave up.

I jerked my head uo when the door creaked open. Dipper peaked in.

"Dipper," he made me pout, "please let me out."

"Nope," he blew the air horn and slammed the door.

"Ugh!!!" he groaned. "Woah!" my seat fell backwards.

"Ow!" I scolded him. "Geez, this is going to take forever."

And, boy, was I right. Minutes passed, then hours. Everytime I wanted to sleep, I would be awakened by some loud atrocity and not to mention how hungry I was. My body felt like giving up.

"Elizabeth?" Arthur opened the door to our room. He entered to find me slumped in the chair I was tied to. He walked over and started to cut open the bonds.

"Is she back?" the twins stood in the doorway.

"I don't know," he released the last knot. Immediately, I fell to the floor in exhaustion.

"You might have exhausted her body," Bill lifted my head to look at them. "But you haven't exhausted her consciousness."


	4. Running into old fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally in Lizzy's mind, she might not be as cheerful as she seems

"Where am I?" I weakly propped myself up against a grey dead stump. I tried to grasp my surroundings. The location was a barren and decrepit forrest. Ahead was a cabin that was burned to ruins. Scattered around me were unmarked tomb stones and stone crosses. 

"Welcome to the darkest part of your subconscious, Fire," I flipped myself over to see Bill hovered over me. "AKA, the nightmares that you relive every day."

"MOM! DAD!" I heard my voice cry, almost like an echo throughout the whole void. 

"Approach them, she beast, and they die," Rancor's voice answered my pleads. 

"NOO!" I heard my voice scream. 

I gasped and grasped my arm. My scar was glowing a crimson red and I felt as if my arm was being torn open. I cried when I realized what was happening. It was when the hunters ripped me from my family and left me to fend for myself.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I sobbed. He just lowered his brow and stared at me, mocking me. 

"Due to the jurisdiction of the Ministry," I heard another voice. One I wished to never hear again. "We believe that you have been selfish and not using your, ahem, gift to protect the magical world. Therefore, we sentence you to thirty years and imprisonment and full service to the ministry."

I shuddered as Umbridge's voice echoed through through the trees. 

"No! What's happening?" my voice pleaded. The atmosphere steadily got cooler. I heard the airy rasps of the dememtors fill the forest. "Stop," I heard myself wheeze for air. "Help me!!!"

I tried to sink in the trees to escape these nightmares, these nightmares of the past.

 

Arthur:

The air smelled of fresh cut flowers, vanilla and fruit with a faint earthy aura, like her. A wave hit me and I jolted up, coughing. I was washed up on a beach. I looked around and saw I was on a small peninsula somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

Mabel approached me, "Is this her mind?" she sat down next to me and pulled her sweater off. "It's hot here." 

"Hmm hmmm! Hmm hmmm hmmm!" I heard a soft humming in the distance.

"You hear that?" I stood up and looked around.

"Yea, I heard that," Dipper stuffed his hands in his pocket.

I heard a whimsical chuckle behind me. And there she was, standing on a path that led from the beach to a forest, clad in a flowey white dress. With the grace of a gazelle, she beckoned me and left.

"What was that? That was her," I stammered.

"This must be her mind," Dipper said. "She must be part of her innocence. This is just like when we were in Stan's mind. This is where she goes to escape bad memories."

"She does like the beach," I was cut off when I heard:

"Follow me!" she laughed through the forrest. "Come!"

"I guess we should follow her," Mabel laughed. "She looks so pretty."

"Hmm hmmmmm! Hmmmm hmm hmm!" I saw her balancing on tree branches as we ventured into the forest. The pine trees slowly turned into willows. Which added to the mysteriousness of my wife. "AAA aaa aa aaaaa aaa aaa! Aaaaa aaaa aaaaa aaa!!!"

I heard her sing as birds flew around and surrounded her, one even perched on her finger in a sort of cliched disney fashion. She laughed and jumped down from the vine.

"Come!" she beckoned and pranced through the trees.

We entered a clearing and I viewed her in her jeans, black tank, and bare feet, pretending to slow dance. "Hmm hmm! Hmm hmm hmm hmm! Hmmm hmmm hmm hmmmmmm! Hmmm hmm hmm hmmm!" A bright sunshine glow emitted from her hair, her smile was young. She let out a laugh, "Oh Arthur! I knew you loved me!" she did a pirouette and cartwheeled to the ground. Daisies sprung up and she let out an airy sigh. 

"Aww! She really does love you," Mabel poked me.

"Hey there," she noticed me, got up and approached me. "What are you doing here?"

"You told me to follow you," I answered, just as confused as the twins were.

"Oh, you saw all of that," she blushed and stood on her tip toes and rocked back in forth like she did when she was embarrassed.

"Where are we?" Dipper frowned and looked around.

"Ha! You're in my dreams, kiddo," she undid her hair and shook it out and reached down and ruffled his hat, he protested.

"Why are you acting so weird?" he crossed his arms, adjusting his hat.

"This is my mind, it's separated into emotions. You know how OCD I am," she smiled and scruffed up her hair. 

"Listen, Lizzy, you are in danger," I grabbed her shoulders. "I think the real you is in here."

"That explains why the nightmare realm has been creeping into the oasis," she rubbed her shoulders. 

"The nightmare realm?" Dipper asked.

"Yea," she looked shakily off to the side. "You are in the passion realm. If you follow that path, you will find the nightmare realm. I try to not venture too far off path. My mind is a bit dark," she began to tear up, but shook her head and smiled. "But it's nice to have friends to help you through dark times," stopped and thought for a moment,"But do not make contact with any of the versions of me in the dark realm. Just don't make any interactions."

"Elizabeth!" I heard someone shout in the distance before I could respond. 

"Mommy!" she smiled and began to run towards two figures approaching from the trees. As she ran, she began to grow younger, until she was about 8 years old. She ran into her fathers arms and giggled. He carried her off as she peeped over his shoulders and smiled at me.

"She was cute," Mabel laughed.

"She still is," I answered her. "Let's go."

"Wait!!!" I saw her running from the trees, carrying Puddles, the stuffed dog that her great grandmother left her. "Take this," she shoved it towards me.

"Why do we need with a stuffed animal?" Dipper looked at it.

She giggled and ran off, "Good luck."

"Ok, now we are going," I tucked the toy underneath my arm. "We are saving my wife."

We made our way further into the forest. There she was again, sitting in the middle of the path and giggling as dogs surrounded her. She had a guitar off to her side, but she paid no attention to it. She snorted in laughter as a bulldog licked her face. She gently pushed him off, sat up and pulled him into her lap, rubbing her face in his wrinkles.

"She really does have a love for animals," Dipper observed her. She waved at him. He smiled and waved back.

I observed the happiness part of her mind. We were still in the forest, but there was a vast garden and many paintings nailed to the trees. Some that I recognized she painted in the real world. Most were of landscapes, some whimsical with balloons and moons and whatever you see on those hipster song albums, some were of me. I rubbed my hand across one that she painted of us together on the beach. I shook my head to get myself focused on what my destination was and pushed forward. 

"Heh! Pretty paintings," Mabel laughed.

Elizabeth:

I stood up and tried to back away from the voice which was accusing me. I always had nightmares when I tried to run, but couldn't because my legs wouldn't move or I would keep falling down. 

"Due to the evidence, we the ministry find you guilty," Umbridge gave off a creepy chuckle.

"Man, this is depressing," Bill floated around me. "You did kill lots of people."

I growled at him as he twirled his staff, then stood up and started to run.

"There's no escaping me, Fire," he mocked and hovered after me. "Where are you going?"

I knew where I was going, the small cabin in the middle of the woods. 

"Yes, go towards the scary cabin," he laughed. "Geeze, there is no release from these horrors, are there?" 

"Stop it!" I entered the cabin and slammed the door in his face. I looked around the empty room. There was a figure of a little girl huddled in the corner, clutching a stuffed bear. She kept her head in her knees. "Hello? Are you ok?"

I began to approach her.

"Stay away," she cowered and looked up. I gasped, she had half of her face and her neck bandaged. She was crying as I approached her. "Don't hurt me!"

"What happened to you?" I asked, bending down to comfort her.

"You did this," she burst into tears and turned to face the wall.

"Wha?" I backed away.

"For someone who seems so happy, your mind is very dark," Bill entered from the shadows. 

"You have harmed many people, girl," a voice boomed in the cabin and echoed off the walls. 

"I'm sorry!" I cried and fell down.

"You did this!" "Monster!" 

I sunk into a shadow and pulled my knees to my chest, "Please stop!" I repeated. "Im sorry."

Arthur:

I paused for a minute and held out my arm to stop the kids.

"Stop, please," I heard her plead. 

I turned to look where she was crying. I saw her under the shadow of a tree, holding her ears as she cried. Around her stood figures. One was me, Dipper, Mabel, Stan, and everyone else she has encountered throughout her life. Each with a shadow veiling their faces and their eyes glowing through them in judgment. Crude laughter emitted in monotone from their curved lips.

"Monster!" one screamed.

"Freak!" another called.

"Unwanted!"

"Worthless!!!!" 

As each of the insults were hurled at her, she popped her fangs and wings and shrunk into a fetal position, clutching her ears, covering herself with her wings. She cried at each insult. I felt bad, I wanted to go and comfort her.

"Are these her fears?" Dipper frowned at the figure of him laughing at her. "I would never say that to her."

"She fears acceptance," I told him. "But I didn't know that it affected her so much."

We proceeded forward, the forest seemed a little more decrepit and dead as we ventured farther into it. It was litter with bones and those anamatronics that you see at those creepy kids restaurants.

"She's afraid of robots," I told Mabel as she stared at them in confusion.

"Yeesh, creepy," she huffed.

I heard more sobbing. Another Elizabeth was knelt underneath a dying willow tree surrounded by tomb stones. Some of those who died and one grand one that had my name on it:

Here lies Arthur Pendragon  
Beloved friend and husband  
If only SHE could save him

She clutched the black rose bouquet she had in her hand close to her chest, turned around to look at me and disappeared.

"LET ME GO!!!" I saw another run out in front of me, only to be pulled back by vines. She screamed as they jerked her back to the forest.

"Due to the jurisdiction of the ministry," a voice echoed in the distance. It continued its dialogue in a long lecture. 

"Go away!" Elizabeth cried. "Go away! Leave me alone. You have done enough, Bill."

"That's her!" I shouted. "Come on!"

I began to run towards her. Like the Elizabeth who was hiding from the laughing figures, she was huddled in a ball in the middle of a dark room. The ministry's dementor speech echoed through the room, "you are responsible for the death of many innocent muggle borns!"

"Im so sorry," she pleaded, keeping her head between her knees. A force started to push me away and she started to sink into the floor. A harsh chill filled the air. She began to shiver.

"Give her the dog!" Dipper tugged my arm. "The stuffed animal, man!"

I fought against the force and finally reached her. I pushed Puddles into her arms,"Look, Lizzy! You're ok, every thing's ok!"

Her hands tightened around the toy and she jerked up. The roof and walls blew off the cabin, revealing a sunny valley. 

"Huh?" she sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. She realized she was safe and hugged me. "Thank you," she whispered.

"HAHAHA!" I heard the monotoned voice of that retched shape mock me. Vines wrapped around my ankles and dragged me away. The forest started to die around me. "She's mine," he spun his cane around then paused, leaning on it,"Well, not really. She's really Mitch's, but you get the picture."

My view:

"Elizabeth!" Arthur kicked away the vines and started to run towards me.

"Oh no you don't!" Bill furrowed his brows and swung his arm. A ring of fire surrounded my body. "You aren't taking her. The only way you are going to get her is when she is a lifeless puppet."

"Give her back!" Arthur growled and released his wolf form. I sighed and face palmed, his wolf form was not that intimidating. He began to bark as viciously as he could. 

"NO!" I screamed and tried to escape the fire. I stopped when my hand was burned. I fell and felt too weak to stand again.

"Elizabeth, this is your mind," Dipper shouted at me, trying to fend himself from the vines. "You're in control, don't let him take control of it."

"I'm in control," I whispered to myself. "I'm in control," I closed my eyes and concentrated. Out of nowhere, water fell on me and Bill and put out the flames.

"Wha?" Bill shook off the water from his arms. "What the heck?!"

I shakily stood up, shaking off my hair, and steadied myself, "This is my mind! And my body! I don't care what kind of deal you made with my ex, you will not be in control!"

I grew my fangs out and my eyes glowed while they slitted. I began to growl and my chest heaved in frustration. Bill dropped his cane.

"Hey, common, sweet cheeks," Bill started to back up. "Don't make me angry."

"And you do not need to manipulate my friends!!!!" a force pulsed from my chest and hit him. "I mean, dude! What the heck is wrong with you?!"

"Hey! Easy girl, easy!" he slammed against a tree. "I cannot go until I fulfilled what the mopey tommy boy asked me to do."

"NEVER! AND, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!" I screamed and created a bigger one, that hit him with greater force and blew him into the sky. "And never come back."

My mindscape started to fade and reality started to set in reality. I stood in the middle of the room for a while until I fell into Arthur's arms.


	5. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gone and no one to hurt anyone.

"Wha?" I scratched my head, pulling myself away from him. "OW! Is he gone?"

"Yes," Arthur sighed and sat me on the bed.

"Ouch! My head," I reached up to touch it and jerked away. "Why did he run me into a brick wall? Who does that?"

"Yep, that happens," Dipper sighed and sat down on my trunk.

"You want to go to sleep?" Arthur brushed my hair out of my face. "You had a long day."

"You know, I could really go for a shower," I smiled, then paused and help my index finger up. "Then a hamburger and theeen a nap."

"That sounds like a plan," he grinned.

I tried to push myself up, I cried in pain as it felt like a cabillion needles were entering my foot, "Umm… can you help me?"

"Of course," he laughed and picked me up.

"Thanks for helping me guys," I smiled at the twins, totally oblivious to them being in the room. Mabel sat down in the chair I was tied to.

"You're welcome," Dipper laughed. "If you're gonna shower, I think I'm going to head home."

"Well, Im staying," Mabel flipped onto the bed. "Can I help you pick out your jammies?"

"Of course!" I laughed, then clutched my chest. "I think he broke my rib."

"Hehe," Dipper nervously stuttered and started to leave. "Call the shack if you need anything."

"K," Arthur nodded. "Hey, how bout we have guy's night?"

"Really?" his eyes lit up.

"Yea," Arthur grinned. "Then Lizzy can have the bed to herself tonight. These walls are practically sound proof. We can watch action movies, eat a bunch of food, have nyarf fights, and you know… guy stuff."

"That actually works out," he laughed. "Aren't your friends coming over tonight, Mabel?"

"Oh yea!" she smiled. "Hey! Everything works for a reason!"

"Yes! Finally I get to do guy stuff without Mabel's friends bothering me," he thrusted his fists up in triumph.

"Come back in an hour," Arthur carried me out of the room. He turned to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible," I sighed and nuzzled into his chest. "I wish I had enough strength to heal myself."

"Not right now," he frowned. "Tomorrow."

"Fine," I tried my hardest to reach up and kiss him. He bent his head down a bit to help. "Muah!" I said as quirkily I pecked him.

"Muah!" he kissed both of my cheeks after he pecked my lips.

"Love you," I smiled at him as he placed me down in the powder room.

"I know," he laughed and left me.

"Okay now," I cringed as I pulled my top off and got undressed. I tried to get up, but fell over and caught myself on the sink. I gasped when I saw myself in the mirror. "That filthy bugger!!!" I cried as I inspected myself. I was caked in mud and blood. My makeup was running down my face and my lips and nose were bleeding. I traveled along the sink to the shower and sat on the seat that was built into it. I turned on the faucet and made sure the water was scalding. I sat there for a minute fidgeting with my wedding ring. I sucked in some air, "Owwie! Ohhh! Everything hurts." I looked to the bottom of the tub and saw a rusty red color and clay wash down the drain. I proceeded with my bath routine. 

"Hey hun?!" I turned the faucet off and wrapped a towel around me. "Im out."

"K sweets!" he shouted back. He opened the door and handed me my pajamas. I unfolded them and frowned. "What?"

I looked at the shirt that said Im not fat, Im puggy, with a pug face on it. The pants were pink with pug faces scattered on them, "These are the ones she picked?"

"Aww! Come on darling," he burst out laughing. "They're cute, like you."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I threw the shirt on as he shut the door. The pants were the tricky because I had to stand up for that. But, I did succeed in dressing myself and drying my hair. I smiled and yawned when Arthur entered again.

"Hehe! See you don't look that bad," he poked me as I put on my pug christmas socks. "Yea, might as well match."

I stuck my tongue out at him as I tapped lip balm onto my lips. I spat when I tasted some of the wax.

"Ok, we're going to the living room!" he scooped me up as I protested and laughed. "You tired?"

I nodded again and hugged him, "And starved!"

"Of course!" he laughed. "I have a surprise."

He walked into the living room. The twins were fixated on the TV while stuffing their face with fries and hamburgers.

"We went to Cove," he sat me down and propped my foot on the ottoman. Lovey bounded up to the sofa and flopped next to me.

"Hey girl!" I rubbed her wrinkles and took the burger that Arthur handed me. I unwrapped it and took the greediest, hungriest bite ever. 

"Let me look at these injuries," he took out our first aid kit out. 

"MKK!!" I muffled through my food and gulped it down. "What are you two watching?"

"Sharknado," Mabel gulped down her shake. "The main guy is like, uber cute. Hey, can I borrow this to watch with the girls?"

"Go for it!" I laughed then jerked back when Arthur applied peroxide to the cut on my arm. "Ouchie!!!!"

"But, Arthur and I were going to watch that," Dipper protested.

"Its cool mate, I have something better," Arthur told him as he wrapped my arm.

'You mean--" he smiled. 

"Boondock Saints?/!" they shouted in unison.

"Oh boy," I sighed.

"You said it sister," Mabel raised her french fry up and stuffed it into her mouth. "That's just some dumb guy movie."

"At least I now have someone to watch it with," Arthur nudged me. "You make me watch chick flicks on our movie nights."

"I don't make you," I scolded him, poking him. "You cried at the end of the notebook. You loved it."

"No I didn't," he blushed as Mabel giggled.

"Don't worry," she laughed. "Bro bro here cries at the end of the Titanic."

"Aww! Our boys are so sensitive!" I laughed. "Owww!!!" I scolded Arthur as he tightened my bandages too tight.

"Ill never let go, Jack," Mabel held onto Lovey's paws, trying to reenact the drowning scene.

"Haha, Mabel," Dipper threw a napkin at her. "Cut it out."

I giggled. Arthur shoved my healing necklace into my hand. "You can fix your foot up."

I closed my eyes and winced as I heard my bones crack into place. Now it wasn't broken, but sprained. I wiggled my toes under the bandages. 

"Better?" he asked me.

"Better," I nodded and finished my hamburger and bunched my wrapper up in my bandaged fist. I turned when I heard Candy and Brenda giggling past the house.

"My friends are here!" Mabel laughed and grabbed the CD and it's case. "See you tomorrow, Lizzy. By the way, those pjs are like totally adorable on you!" 

I laughed and waved goodbye.

"Movie time!" Arthur fist pumped the air as Dipper grabbed the CD. Arthur scurried into the kitchen and brought out a bunch of food combinations that did not go together. Potato chips and queso, chocolate sauce, japallenoes, our seven layered dip, and beef jerky.

"You're disgusting," I wrinkled my nose as he placed everything on the table. Lovey reached up and ate a half empty bag of fries. "You need to clean this u--"

"Got you a shake," Arthur nudged it in my hands to silence me. "Now lets get started."

"Strawberry, my fave!" I was distracted by the deliciousness of the milky milkshake and sipped on it. Arthur put his arm around me as the movie started. I filled myself up and pulled my blanket up to my neck and fell asleep next to him.

"You had a long day, didn't you?"

"Mmm hmm," I yawned and sniffled. 

"Hey, Dipper," Arthur stood up. "Im going to take her to bed."

"Sounds good, man," Dipper paused the movie. "I feel bad for her. Is she going to be ok?"

"She's been through worse," he responded and wrapped the blanket around me. "But I think this one's been the most psychologically traumatizing."

"You said it," he nodded in agreement.

"Common Lovey!" he called her. "Wanna cuddle with Lizza?"

Lovey yipped and ran to the bedroom. Arthur sat me down and tucked me in, "Why do I put up with the trouble you get yourself into?"

"Because you love me," I rolled over and hugged my pillow. Lovey nuzzled under the covers, behind my legs.

Arthur laughed and handed me Puddles. He kissed my forehead and brushed my bangs away, "More than anything," he announced. "Now go to sleep, chunks."

He paused before closing to door, "Promise to not get into any more trouble."

"Never!" I grabbed his pillow and shoved it over to my head. "GOOD NIGHT!!"

He laughed and closed the door.


End file.
